Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a novelty item, and more specifically, the invention relates to a powered lighting device for attachment to the sides of various types of sports equipment.
Skating has developed into a popular hobby and a prosperous profession. Numerous individuals use roller skating and ice skating as a means of exercise, entertainment, and enjoyment. To enhance the visual imagery created by skating, it has hitherto been proposed to illuminate skates by means of small electric light bulbs arranged to produce desired lighting effects. The illuminating devices which have been proposed have been either permanently attached to the skates or have required structural changes in the skates.
Various devices have also been proposed to illuminate other items such as shoe heels and soles, headbands and gloves. U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,126 to broach discloses a bracket assembly for illuminating shoe skates, such as roller skates or ice skates, the bracket assembly comprising one or more bracket units adapted to be detachably secured to the skate. The bracket units selectively containing fittings for mounting light sources, such as multi-colored miniature light bulbs, a source of electrical current for the light sources, and switch means for selectively actuating and deactuating the light sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,631 to Marshall discloses a device for holding a miniature, high intensity flashlight along the side of the person's head to direct the beam of light in a path vertically positioned at the line of sight of the individual wearing the device. The device includes an elastic strap with overlapping ends held together with VELCRO.TM. attachments with a tubular strap through which the body of the flashlight is inserted and held in position on the strap. The rear end of the flashlight is held with VELCRO attachment to a corrugated spring clip against an inclined bearing surface block holding the end of the flashlight away from the person's head and allowing the rear end of the flashlight to be fixed to the bearing surface of that block at any height.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,058 to Standley discloses a skateboard having roller trucks attached to the underside of the skateboard deck. The trucks are insulated from the skateboard deck by riser pads of sufficient thickness to receive and house self-contained battery operated lamps. The lamps are positioned to direct light beams from beneath the deck in fore and aft directions. Switch means are operable to turn the lamps on and off.